The Grossery Gang Series 2
The Grossery Gang series 2 is a 2017 collectable toy from Moose. The Grossery Gang is pretty much a male version of Shopkins even though The Grossery Gang is both for Males and Females. They are mini yucky food products that are from a small gas station called the Yucky Mart. They are more squishy then Shopkins and The Trash Pack. There are 2 pack Chocolate Bars, 4 Pack Soda Cans, 10 Pack Chip Bags, 16 Pack Cereal Boxes and even a Fridge with around 22 or so! Packs * 1 pack mini Cruncho's Bag * 2 pack Milk Chocolate and Dark Chocolate Bars * 4 Pack Red Soda Can * 8 Pack * 16 Blue Cereal Box * 5 pack yellow Characters Gross Greases Spewed Nugget - orange - Aqua Moulded Hot Dog - Orange - Yellow Garbage Shake - Pink - Brown Chopped lamb chop- pink- purple Overcooked Sausage - Red - Black Slugged Taco Beef - Brown - Pink Badly Frozen Yucky Froyo - Pink - Yellow Living Fish - Red - Aqua Ice Cube Pop - Aqua - Lime Sloppy Chips - Orange - Yellow Garbage Breakfast ultra rare color change- brown- blue Soggy Cereal - Yellow - Blue Burnt Toast - Brown - Orange Panslops - Yellow - Orange Uncooked Waffle - Orange - Blue Too Scrambled - Yellow - Blue Icky French Toast - Red - Yellow Eggpired - Yellow - Orange Stench Milk - Blue - Brown Throw Night - Brown - Red Butterd - Yellow - Brown Scummy Sodas Mucus juice box - red - purple Buzzed energy drink - green - yellow Oozy orange juice - orange - Grey Sweaty sports drink - yellow - green Stinky fink Ice Tea - brown - blue Sour Dairy Hedgehog Chopped - Brown - Green Barf Cupcake - Pink - Orange Stale Stick - Orange - Brown Sausage Roll - Orange - Brown Barf-Room Supplies coca cola - Grey - Orange Barf Sink - White - Grey Rot Brush - White - Blue Soggy Toilet Roll - Brown - Orange Sludge Soap Can - White - Grey Ripped Towel - Blue - Red Fungus Paste - White - Blue Yucky Health/Beauty - Special Edition glow in the dark- red- pink Torn Comb - Black - Red Barf Scrubber - Brown - Orange Smashed Perfume - Purple - Pink Ill Cider - Brown - Purple Maggot Floss - White - Grey Busted Shaver - Blue - White Pukeup Brush - Black - Brown Grotty Lipstick - Pink - Red Snot Spray - White - Blue Grotty Coconut Cream - White - Green Poison Rince - White - Pink Pukey Deodorant - Black - Purple Awful Sauces Grot Pepper Sauce - Red - Green Awful Oyster Sauce - Brown - Blue Tasteless Tobasco Sauce - Red - Green Vile Vinegar - Green - Yellow Grubby Gravy - Purple - Orange Crusty Cooking Oil - Yellow - brown Drooly Dressing - Orange - Brown Stinky Snacks Burnt Rice - White - Brown Rotten Cheeseball - Orange - Yellow Not Cream Cookie - Orange - Green Crunchy Noodle - Yellow - Brown Yuck Flour - Brown - White Stench Bean - White - Pink Iced Cream Cone - Yellow - Orange Barf Apple - Red - Green Dirty drink - Aqua - Brown Yucky Critters - Limited Edition Cocasquash - Brown (10,000) Rot Rat - Grey (5,000) Dead Moth - Yellow (1,000) Slime Fly - Green (500) Spider Webbed - Black (300) Maggot Ant - Golden (100) Doo doo bird - blue (10) Exclusives Yucky Mart Devilery Car Yuck Banana - yellow Puke Corn - Yellow Collectors Case Series 1 Fungus Fries - Orange Horrid Hamburger - Green Collectors Case Series 2 Caramel Slop - Red Hedgehog Chopped - Blue Collectors Wheel Bin Soggy Cereal - Red Garbage Shake - Aqua Binned Game Fried Pan - Grey Spew Spoon - Grey Stores United States Walmart Target Toys R Us Canada Walmart Canadian Tire Giant Tiger Toys R Us Australia & New Zealand Myer David Jones (Sets and 8 Packs Only) Target Kmart Big W Woolworths (10 Packs and Series 1/2 Collectors Case Only) Coles (2 Packs Only) Toys R Us Toyworld Anime At Abbotsford News Retailers (From March 2017 Kzone Magazines and 1 Pack Only) Trivia * 1 Packs and 20 Packs will start off at Australia and New Zealand only * Fungus Fries and Horrid Hamburger return in the series collectors case * 4 Packs will be given out at Comic Con on April (Australia) and July (United States) * Like Putrid Pizza from Series 1. Soggy Cereal is the main grossery from Series 2 * Series 2 will be at Toy Fair (United States) and Toys R Us Toy Testers (Australia) * Kzone Magazines will have a Series 2 1 Pack and a Series 1 and 2 Poster Category:The Grossery Gang Category:Moose Toys